


valentines date

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest





	valentines date

“What the hell, Ward?” she hisses as she enters the washroom. He’s wearing a towel around his hips, but even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t really have cared that much. It’s not like she hasn’t seen him naked before. “You said you’d wake me up.”

 

“I just wanted a warm shower for once- is that too much to ask for?” he counters with a sense of entitlement in his voice. She rolls her eyes at him and elbows him out of the way as she beelines for the shower, cranking on the hot water.

 

“Our reservation is in twenty minutes!” he shouts over the roar of the water. “So maybe don’t take fourty minutes in the shower.”

 

She doesn’t say anything in response, but he can imagine she’s rolling her eyes. When she gets out of the shower, she slips into the robe that she’s learned to keep within arm’s length of the shower, after several mornings of sharing the bathroom. She stands obnoxiously close to him while brushing her teeth, earning him several elbows into his shoulder. He pushes her out of his personal space, leaning towards the mirror and fixing his hair.

 

She makes quick work of her makeup, opting for darker red lipstick rather than her usual pink lipgloss.

 

“What are you even still doing here?” she demands as she plugs in her hair dryer. “You’re not even doing anything, you’re just hogging the entire bathroom.”

 

“I have to get ready too,” he insists, but she flicks on the dryer and drowns out his words. She makes a face at him and mouths the words “I don’t know what you’re saying.” He rolls his eyes at her, and she directs a blast of hot air at him with her hair dryer.

 

He glares at her, and promptly leaves. He looks over his shoulder as he closes the door, and Skye has the audacity to blow a kiss at him.

 

When she’s finished styling her hair into her usual loose curls, she retires to her bunk and pulls on the tight black dress that she had laid out on her bed.

 

“Skye- are you ready?” asks Ward as he enters the room without knocking.

 

“Zip me up,” she says, turning her back to him. He approaches her and takes the tiny zipper pull into his over-sized man fingers and tugs it upwards, his finger nail dragging over the bare skin of her back. It sends a shiver down her spine and makes her weak in the knees, but if he notices, he doesn’t say anything.

 

She turns around and examines him. He’s wearing a suit and tie, and he knows he looks good. Judging by the dumbfounded expression on his face, she must look pretty good as well.

  
He takes her hand in his and leans down to kiss her on the cheek before they walk down to the cargo hold together. He takes her to a fancy restaurant in downtown Washington, and the whole time that they're there, he's gazing at her like she's some kind of goddess. They hold hands over the table and exchange laughs and smiles, and she just cannot believe how incredibly lucky she is. 


End file.
